There are known air cells including, for example, an injection-type air-zinc cell described in Japanese Examined Utility Model Application Publication No. 59-029330. The air cell described in Japanese Examined Utility Model Application Publication No. 59-029330 includes a cell casing including two air electrodes attached to both side surfaces thereof facing each other, the cell casing being divided, by a partition plate, into two spaces in which zinc electrodes are inserted. The partition plate is provided with recesses on both surfaces filled with fused alkali fixed thereto. Accordingly, a pair of cells is formed in the cell casing. Once water is injected into the cell casing, the alkali-fixed plate is fused to produce an alkali electrolysis solution having a predetermined concentration and thereby start power generation.